1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knit run cam for vertically moving a needle when fabrics are knitted.
2. Related Art Statement
A needle for knitting fabrics is moved up and down by placing a needle butt projected from the needle in contact with a cam for vertically moving the needle provided on a carriage, and vertically moving the needle as the carriage moves. In a needle having only one butt, a needle not lowered by a knitting cam for lowering the needle is lowered by a further succeeding guide cam, and the range where the needles, which have to be lowered by the guide cam of the carriage, are present increases. As a result, the number of needles which have to be operated and present in the range increases and the load applied to the carriage is increased. Since the needle does not lower to a resting position until the needle is lowered by a succeeding guide cam, a stitch presser bar which moves along a mouth portion of a needle bed together with the carriage needs to cover the range where the needles which are not lowered to a resting position are present so that the stitch presser bar itself should be lengthened, resulting in the cause of trouble.
In the past, for example, in case of fabrics having intershaped patterns, the boundary between the patterns consists of tuck stitches followed by a pattern of knit stitches unavoidably resulting in an unfavorable external appearance in that a loop in the boundary of the patterns is formed too large because the length of the stitch is increased.